


The Faceless Girl

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Faceless Arya, Incest, King Jon Snow, Kissing, Love, Romance, Starkcest, The Faceless Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: After many years Jon Is now King In the north and is content. While a girl seems most interested in him. Unknown to him this same girl is Arya Stark. Warning contains Incest.





	1. Chapter 1

The Faceless Girl

Chapter one- Seeing Him Again

Warning this story contains incest between Jon and Arya. NSFW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Jon is now the king of the north. Arya loves him but knows he won't love her back and uses a face to cover her own. Just to be clear I would never see Arya doing this. Its an au.

Arya's Age- Seventeen. Just so she's older.

Jon's Age- Nineteen

With the banner of stark on the walls of Winterfell, the north fell back to the Starks and back home to Jon. Winterfell was now filled with laughter and jokes as the massive army of the king drank. Jon's feast was the greatest Winterfell had seen in an age. The large hall was filled to the brim, sitting at the head of the hall Jon watched as the men laughed and drank their ale, spilling from their mouths and falling to their beards. While many others stuffed their faces full eating the large trays of food. The smoke filled the air as booming laughter sounded through out the hall. His eyes gazed the room seeing wildlings and the northern men with the men from the vale, the sight brought a smile to his face. Raising his cup he took another sip of his ale. Beside him to his right sat Ser Davos who seemed to be deep in thought instead of enjoying himself, and his sister sat to his left who was sipping wine herself. For once since he left for castle black so many years ago he was happy to be back in his home, his true home where he grew up and where the people he loved were. But unlike before many of them were gone forever and some out there in the world. He would give anything to see them again.

Unknown to him a certain girl roamed the room, she served the wine with a flagon in her arms, pouring the red wine into the large men's drinks. As she served the wine her eyes stayed on only one man, anywhere in the hall, her eyes only on the king of the north. Or as the men called him the white wolf. As she walked the room, she heard many tales of the king of the north from the wildlings, how he fought beyond the wall. Once her eyes found him her heart stopped as everything around her collapsed. It was her brother not yards away, whom she wanted to see above any other, whom she remembered all the days they spent when they were young. She wanted nothing more than to run to him wrapping her arms around him and never let go. But after all this time their was one realization she found. After these many years In this now fucked up world and after all the shit she realized she loved him. She wanted to be with him again, but she wanted more. After years of debating with herself, she found she loved him more than a sister should. Even knowing this she was scarred, she knew he wouldn't love her the same. Or worse he wouldn't want to be with Arya Stark the girl who had killed and wasn't the sweet girl he always knew. The thought pained her so much, still she desperately needed him.

With a plan she had made, she wore a face over her own. It was a face that was beautiful and hoped to gain her brother's attention. As she poured the drinks she found she had succeeded no matter where she was his eyes followed her. Having seen him she felt her heart jump, her body covered in goosebumps and heart race faster than it ever had, even faster than the times she crossed the names of her list killing her enemies. But the king of the north was on his own list. With eyes on him at all times she went pouring the drinks to the tables until she worked her way to the king's table and stood before the large table with him before her. Being closer she studied him, seeing a scar under his eye and a different look about him since she saw him all those years ago, he had matured no longer a smile upon him but a face that had seen more death than her.

Jon had seen the girl who looked at him the entire night, no matter where she was in the large room her eyes always found him. She was peculiar and he didn't know why but it made him itch. She walked closer to the table the flagon in her arms.

"More your grace?" She asked the king, Ser Davos looking at the girl, never seeing her before.

"Yes please." Jon raised his cup and she tipped the large flagon and poured the drink. She smiled as she looked at his side and saw ghost was still with him. She still remembered the little pup always beside Jon.

"What's his name?" She asked Jon.

"Ghost." He answered looking to his side.

"He's a direwolf?"

"Yes." He answered.

"He's beautiful. I wish I had a direwolf myself keeping me company and warm."

"He is and a faithful companion." Jon said as his hand dove to his wolf, ghost leaned to him licking his hand. Looking back at the girl her face was beautiful perhaps the most beautiful girl he had seen, and Jon found it hard to look away.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"It's Jeyne your grace I came from a small family. And from a farm your grace, my father died fighting for you against Ramsey." She lied something she had experience in since the house of white and black.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I lost many men in the battle." Jon stated as he pressed his hands together, his knuckles turning white. The visions of death filled his mind, but he quickly shook them away. He didn't want to think about it and stood up behind the table walking past Davos and standing before her.

"Will you walk with me?" He asked her, Arya wanting nothing else but that.

"What about my duty here?" She asked him, even though she wanted to be beside him.

"I am king and I think they had plenty of wine for tonight." He stated with a smile, a smile she had known better than anyone. She smiled back at him, desperately wanting to reveal herself but didn't and placed the flagon on the table. The two past the many tables out the hall into the silent halls of Winterfell, Arya finally alone with her brother.

"This is where you grew up?" She asked.

"Yes since I was a boy. It's been my true home, and I'm glad I'm here." He answered as their feet paved the way not knowing the destination.

"It's huge, I would get lost in a maze like this." Arya declared as they passed many rooms.

"I know. I still don't know if I've been in every chamber." He replied with a smile, as the two continued down the many halls, walking though most of the castle.

"The girl beside you was your sister?" Arya asked.

"Yes Sansa stark, if it were not for her, I wouldn't be standing here before you alive." Jon declared remembering the knights of the vale saving him.

"You have many sisters?" she asked already knowing he had one other.

"No just one other. She was beautiful like yourself and stronger than I will ever be." He declared reminiscing when she had used to swordplay with him.

"You find beauty in me?" She asked.

"Very much, I couldn't take my eyes from you in the hall." Jon proclaimed. Arya heard the words and her face turned pink, but these words were not meant for her, but the girl she wore. It made her sad, she wanted Jon to say she was beautiful.

"She was strong?" she asked as Jon came to a halt looking out at the courtyard the same courtyard he remembered his sister running in the mud.

"She still is. she's somewhere out there I know it. I just wish I could see her face again. To sit her down beside me and speak to her, and protect her." Jon said stopping with a huff.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

"Tell me." She asked quietly wanting to know.

"I… still wonder if I should have left castle black to find her, I don't want something to happen to her." Jon said with thoughts of her alone in darkness. The girl smiled, unknown to him Arya stark stood right next to him, not a foot away. The person he wanted to see most in all of Westeros stood beside him.

"You miss her?" She questioned.

"With all my heart." Jon declared with all the battles and fighting one girl stayed constant and that was Arya.

"Maybe you'll see her sooner than later." She stated with a small smile Jon not seeing.

"I hope." He declared. As they stood in the hallway ghost walked out of the large hall trotting beside to Arya's leg sitting down beside her. Arya smiled.

"He likes you and he doesn't like most." Jon stated seeing the wolf stay close to the girl. Arya kneeled down and ghost licked her face to Arya's delight, giggling as he continued to lick her entire face it made Jon smile. She stood back up, she looked at her brother, she was tired of waiting, years she waited and did not want to lose him again. She gazed into Jon's eyes with a seductive look.

"How about you, do you like me, the powerful king of the north you could have anyone if you wanted." She purred as she stepped forward and stood closer to him, so close he could feel her warmth against him. Her eyes blazed with a fire. He was taken to a feeling inside him, a warmth he had forgotten and wanted to feel again. After the battle he wanted nothing else than to forget. With her so close feeling her breath against him he leaned forward Arya could see him closing the gap until, he planted his lips to hers. Arya felt a shock run up her spine as an impulse hit her she wanted this badly wrapping her skinny arms around him as tight as she could. Her lips felt warm and tender against his. She didn't want this to end keeping him close to her, letting this bright warmth bask all over. She could feel him lean back but kept him tight to her. After a moment they leaned back and she smiled. Finally after so many years she felt her brother's lips against her. Her body fluttered with an unknown feeling to her, the only thing she did know was she wanted more. The two smiled at each other, Jon grabbed hold of her hand, grasping it tightly. "Come with me." She nodded furiously. Running with her towards his room. Reaching his room he opened the door upon entering Arya jumped atop Jon wrapping her legs and arms around his upper torso off the ground planting her lips against him. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her to the wall. Neither wanted to stop, but needing oxygen, after a moment she dropped down to the ground. Jon smiled, as Arya didn't want to hide from her brother any longer.

"I want to ask you a question." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You said you wanted to see your sister again?" She asked.

"I do very much." Jon declared.

"Well she's here in this very castle." She stated. For a moment he didn't understand but then his sister being here caused him to realize.

"What!? where! How do you know this. Where is she!" Jon asked franticly as he stepped closer to the girl.

"She's been beside you this night and is right before you." Still calm she stated.

"What. What are you specking about?" Jon asked as he took another step closer. Arya's heart was pumping from her chest, it was now or never with one last look in his eyes. "Let me show you Jon." She stated as her hand reached up and grabbed the mask and with one fluid motion ripped it off, revealing Arya Stark before him.


	2. Chapter 2

The face fell on the floor revealing her and resting there for what felt like an entirety. At that moment time appeared to halt in it's momentum as all else became distorted. The girl before him came into visualization, yet it was her face that seemed to complicate the young king. What once was a girl he never knew, now he recognized as someone whom was there ever since he was young. A girl who never fit in as much as he did. A girl he could never forget, no matter how many years had passed. Even in the murkiness of despair and solitude, her smile always remained. Dumbfounded Jon gaped at the girl before him. Uncertain she took a single step forward, a concerned look upon her face. She was older he saw, much older than he remembered. Or maybe he never did. This girl however was beautiful, that much he knew.

But she was no random girl, and because of that he couldn't understand. Everything blurred in his mind, his thoughts nothing but ash, as was the very room around him. Nothing made sense, logic nothing but a calculated lie. Every aspect seemed to be a haze over his eyes, a series of events that can't possibly be correct. Before him Jon saw his sister, Arya Stark. His sister whom he endlessly loved, the sister who was forever their for him when he was young.

All that love came crashing down on him, like a weight of rocks he didn't want to push away. His heart began to beat harder in his chest, a smile slowly forming his lips. He let the weight tumble down on him and crush his heart with that insurmountable affection and light. Let it fill him up, and on instinct, without even knowing, that love overpowered any thought, love conquered his body. They rushed to each other as if his life depended on it. Their arms wrapping around the other, lifting her trying to keep her close as if he would lose her had he done else. She smiled and grasped him tightly in her arms trying to cling to him. That love they missed and each other gave unlike any ever would. A feeling wrapping around them, telling them that everything was ok. With each other they felt that sincerity envelope their heart.

Arya grinned pushing her face into him, the sensation filling her up and feeling his warming grasp. For that moment they shared the silence in the darkness shadowing them from the world as Jon's fingers gripped her tightly.

After a moment in time he stopped and reality hit him. He remembered his recent actions. He wasn't quite sure what was reality anymore and Arya felt his arms loosen as he stood back away from her, his face seeping back in darkness.

"I'm dreaming again. I must be." he said, his head spinning, while backing away from her. He experienced dreams like this before. And everyday he awoke with the torment in his heart. He no longer wished for that gloom to any further extent. A gloom that clouded his mind and judgment for days on end.

Arya stood closer, the sadness became a fever in her heart, as daggers pierce her. "You're not, Jon. I'm here. I'm with you." She yelled taking an uncertain step forward trying to keep that warmth. Jon felt his world rotating around him as she watched. "Jon?" she asked again, worried taking another step.

His eyes shot to her, but where once affection remained, their was no longer love in his eyes. Only confusion lingered. The only thought that was apparent in his mind came to fruition, his father told him when a dream derived at night to pinch himself, to see what was real. Jon did just that. With it he felt pain twisting up his arm.

"I'm not dreaming. You're Arya. You're my sister." He told himself. That uncertainty disappeared as he took a step toward her.

"I told you. Now stop being idiotic." She said with a sigh and he couldn't help but grin. He smiled, yet he didn't know how she was here. That didn't matter as with a look they shared the smile. Looking over her, she was taller and unlike the little sister he remembered.

"Where have you been?" He asked in silence shrouding the two for a time.

"Away. But now I'm home." They stood sharing the silence together. "Finally home. And I'll never leave again."

"I'm glad." with that bliss, finally with her heart full once again she lifted her hand to his cheek wiping away a tear. After a minute he realized what he had done, the kiss. She felt him falter and stop. Looking up she saw that confusion all over again.

"What is it?" She asked as the wind blew against the window.

He tried to find clear thoughts in his mind. "I kissed you." His voice cracking as his eyes met with hers. "I kissed you on the mouth. I shouldn't have done that." He stated hesitant, he couldn't believe what he had done, what he experienced. Even with what he sensed after these years. He didn't know how he felt anymore. She was his sister yes, but he couldn't clarify these feelings he had. He turned around grasping the door handle, all the images flashing in his mind.

The light that burned inside her was fading fast. Only a few options. "No. wait." She pleaded, her heart beating, mind panicked watching her brother about to leave. She felt like she was nine again, Jon leaving for the watch and how much it hurt. She didn't want to hurt anymore, no longer to carry this hole in her heart, if not Jon than her brother. Without another thought she ran to him, if all else would fail, jumping up onto his back her arms wrap around his, her face against his keeping him immobile. "Just forget what I did. It was stupid and dumb." She lied to herself as she spoke quickly with feeling. "I don't want to hurt anymore. After all these years of being alone, losing all the ones I love. I don't want to lose you too. Please don't leave. Don't leave me again, I've tried for so long and I can't lose you all over. I still remember you always. Even with the death and chaos, you were always so clear in my mind. If I was ever alone, I only needed to remind myself of your smile or laugh in the night. And I'm happy you're finally here with me now… so please." Her grip tightened. "I can't lose you again." She declared all the emotions flooding her at once. For years Arya never let emotions take hold, a mask she would never let falter.

Jon stopped, he always loved her and it pained him to see her like this. More agony than a sword in his gut. This was his sister, the girl he wished to see above the world. Guilt shot through his heart, he knew under no circumstances he would turn away. The girl whom he would do anything for. "Arya. I'm not going anywhere ever again." He stated, turning back, finding her. "Just tell me." His voice was soft. "Why?" he asked taking her hand.

"I said, just forget it. It never happened." She declared unwavering.

"Tell me." he repeated.

She hesitated looking away, her eyes resting on anything but his face. Her mind was clear, as clear as it had been. "I've known for a while now…" Her voice was as gentle as a whisper, only for him. "I know how fucked up I am. How fucked it all is… But, isn't it obvious…" She turned back to him and he lost his breath. Her eyes no longer subdued in the darkness, but revealed in the light, her whole face clear to him. "I love you." he let those emotions flourish. Emotions he kept suppressed, let out. Before she could utter a word she felt Jon's arms wrapped around her as his lips captured hers, she felt her legs wobble as her eyes closed basking in the kiss that overtook her body more passionately. She let the kiss take hold of her body and soul. After a minute passed he leaned back staring at her, no more confusion in his eyes.


End file.
